Life in Republic City
by BolinxKorra24
Summary: It's been 4 years since Kiara last stepped foot in Republic City. She meets up with her sister Korra and some old friends. However, promises made years ago become broken and Kiara struggles to deal with the lies and betrayal that come with it. Will Kiara be with her childhood friend or the one who promised to always love her 4 years ago? Sequel to "As the Stars Shine Brightly."
1. I remember you but you don't remember me

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

****This is a sequel to my story "As the stars shine brightly."**

**This story takes place after Korra beats Amon.**

***Korra and Kiara are fraternal twins.**

****(EDITED)**

Prologue: It was late at night when the clock tower rang in the distance as it struck 12 o'clock. A figure moved in the darkness. It stepped out of the shadows and looked around.

"It's been 4 years yet nothing has changed in this city." The person murmured.

The person was wearing a small cloak with a hood that covered their entire body.

"I wonder if they remember me at all."

They looked up at the stars and sighed before returning into the shadows.

* * *

It was just another day in Republic City as Korra, Mako, and Bolin were training in the pro-bending gym. They were lying on the ground, exhausted, after training. However, Korra wasn't herself today and didn't train as much.

"Hey Korra why do you look so depressed today?" Bolin asked.

Korra let out a heavy sigh and looked at Bolin. "Well, today is the day my sister left the Southern Water Tribe. It's been 4 years."

Mako looked at Korra sympathetically. "Do you know where she is?"

Korra shook her head. "No, she just left a note one night and just vanished."

"She could've came to Republic City." Bolin replied thoughtfully.

"No, my sister would've known I would come here eventually so she wouldn't have stayed here for so long…" Korra answered.

"What's her name? We could try asking around the city if anyone knows her," Mako concluded.

Korra beamed. "Of course! Great idea Mako! Her name is Kiara."

"_Kiara? Huh, that sounds familiar…"_ Bolin thought before racing after Korra and Mako out of the gym.

"Let's meet back at the gym in an hour," Korra called back before racing off.

* * *

Korra searched everywhere in the city, asking everyone she see's if any of them knew her sister. Unfortunately, no one knew Kiara. Korra was about to give up when she saw a person wearing a cloak come out of an alley.

"Hey!" Korra yelled.

The person immediately stopped walking and turned around slowly. Their face was hidden so Korra couldn't see clearly who it was. She only saw a pair of icy-blue eyes. The person suddenly started to run away from her.

"Wait!" Korra shouted.

Korra earthbended a wall in front of the person but they destroyed it almost immediately. They then shoot blades of ice at Korra to in order to slow her down.

"Wait… icy-blue eyes… waterbender… it can't be," Korra muttered.

Korra finally caught up to the person after dodging many shards of ice.

"Stop!" She shrieked and created a waterwhip. Korra attached it to their leg and flung them to the ground. Korra quickly ran up to the person and gasped. She saw a girl with long dark brown hair, icy-blue eyes, and a small blue ribbon tied around their neck.

"Kiara?" Korra barely whispered.

The girl smiled. "Hey Korra, glad you recognized me after so long."

Korra felt hot tears beginning to form from her eyes. "It is you!" She hugged her younger sister tightly.

"I missed you so much," Korra whispered as the tears slid down her cheek.

"I missed you too." Kiara murmured and hugged her sister back.

Korra let go of her and got up, helping Kiara get up too. "What happened? Where did you go after you left the South Pole?"

"Well, it's a long story. Why don't we talk somewhere else?" Kiara replied glancing around as people began to stare.

Korra then remembered Mako and Bolin, "Yeah, follow me."

As they walked toward the Pro-bending Arena, Korra hesitated.

"Before we go in, I just want to tell you that I made two friends ever since I came to the city. They're kind of strange, so I'm not sure if you guys are going to get along. Their names are Mako and Bolin."

Kiara smiled. "I'm sure I'll get along fine with both of them."

* * *

As the sisters walked into the pro-bending gym, Kiara immediately noticed Bolin. Mako and Bolin were in a deep argument about Bolin's dumpling obsession.

"For the last time Mako, it's not an obsession!" Bolin whined like a child.

"That's Mako and that's Bolin." Korra said pointing at them.

"Yeah, I know." Kiara answered, amused as she stared at the brothers arguing.

Korra stared at Kiara in confusion before calling to Mako and Bolin.

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

The brothers turned their heads toward Korra's direction.

"Who's that?" Bolin asked pointing at Kiara. She kind of looked like Korra but her brown hair wasn't tied in a pony-tail, wasn't as long as Korra's either instead it reached half of her upper back, and she had icy-blues eyes. But what most puzzled Bolin was that she looked familiar, and when Bolin tried to search his mind, it was blurry.

"This is Kiara, my sister." Korra replied happily.

Kiara waved at them. "Hi Mako and Bolin, I'm pleased to meet you."

Korra nudged her sister. "You don't need to be formal, you know."

She ignored her and kept stealing glances at Bolin. The earthbender felt his face start to heat up.

"Tell me about what happened these past 4 years! And I want every single detail!" Korra suddenly yelled impatiently.

Kiara hesitated and glanced at Mako and Bolin. "Nope, not yet."

"Why not?" Korra whined.

"Don't act like a kid, Korra! I'll tell you soon." Kiara snapped.

"You can't speak to me like that! You're younger than me!"

"I know you guys are sisters but you act like each other," Mako interrupted.

"Well yeah, we're fraternal twins." Korra said.

"Fraternal _twins_?!" Mako echoed. "Oh shit no…"

* * *

Mako and Bolin were lying in their beds in separate rooms at Air Temple Island.

"You know Mako, Korra's sister, Kiara, looks so familiar but every time I try to think if I knew her ever thing becomes blurry." Bolin talked loud enough so his brother could just hear him through the walls.

Mako shrugged. "It's probably just your imagination that you think you've seen her before."

Bolin hesitated. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Go wash up and then go to bed, Bo."

* * *

Bolin was in the bathroom and was preparing to go into the shower. While he was in there, Bolin couldn't help but wonder if he really seen Kiara somewhere awhile back. There was just something familiar about those icy-blue eyes and the sweet smile. As water pounded on Bolin's head he closed his eyes and tried to search his mind again. It was clearer but still somewhat blurry. Bolin saw a young girl that looked about 13 years old and was smiling warmly. Bolin opened his eyes immediately.

"What was that?" But he shook it off. "It's probably just some fan girl that stalked me."

As Bolin finished his shower and dressed for bed he was still thinking about the girl he saw in his vision.

"Forget it," He muttered under his breath.

"What was that, bro?" Mako asked from his room.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." Bolin answered and crawled into bed.

"Good night Mako."

"Good night."

* * *

Bolin was looking forward to a good dream, however, his mind was still thinking about Kiara. In Bolin's dream, he saw the same 13 year old girl. He saw her practicing waterbending in a backyard and next saw her crying with a boy under a tree in the Republic Park. She then pushed the boy in the pond and laughing warmly as he chased her all the way back to a house. After that, Bolin saw the girl with eyes like a wolf and next she was lying on the ground bleeding her life out.

"We need to get her to Republic City's hospital now!" someone yelled.

She was now on a hospital bed covered in bandages. The dream blurred a little until next he saw her in court as they tried to arrest her.

"Wait! I have a reason why I killed him!" She cried helplessly as the Metalbending cops advanced on her.

The last part of the dream was that she looked sadly at a boy with green eyes and kissed him on the lips before getting up and leaving the city.

Bolin woke up with a gasp and looked around franticly while the clock ticked on 2 o'clock.

"Kiara…" Bolin whispered.

* * *

**That's the first chapter of my story! Please R&R and tell me what you think! ;)**


	2. Morning Walks

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

**(EDITED)**

Bolin woke up with a gasp and looked around franticly. Mako was snoring on the other side of the room while the clock ticked on 2 o'clock.

"Kiara…" Bolin whispered.

* * *

Bolin was sitting on his bed thinking about the dream when he heard noise from outside his window. He looked outside and saw someone walking out of the temple. Curious, Bolin got out of bed and quietly walked out of the room.

As he walked outside, Bolin searched around for any signs of life. He felt like he walked around for ages before stopping to check the mediation pavilion. There, Bolin saw Kiara looking out at the ocean. Korra had begged Tenzin to let her sister stay with them at Air Temple Island until the airbender finally gave in and let Kiara stay.

"Kiara?" Bolin asked uncertainly.

Kiara jumped at the sound of her name and quickly turned around.

"Oh hi Bolin, you scared me!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. May I join you?"

Kiara gestured Bolin to come and stand next to her. As they stared out into the ocean, Bolin felt a little uncomfortable. Kiara must have felt the same way because she spoke up.

"Come with me," She said and climbed on top of the railing and then onto the roof of the pavilion. Bolin hesitated before copying her. But as he climbed on the railing, he slipped and began to fall down the cliff. Kiara didn't do anything except with the slight movement of her hand. A huge wave of water smacked against Bolin and sent him flying back up next to Kiara.

"Very graceful," Kiara teased. Bolin scowled and thrust his left hand forward to push her off. But Kiara was faster. She blocked the attack and twisted his arm slightly while her other hand blocked his right hand. Kiara's face was only inches away from his.

"Nice try," Kiara whispered in his ear before thrusting him back with such force that it almost sent him flying off the roof again.

After calling truths, Kiara and Bolin laid back on top the pavilion.

"I always love watching the stars at night. It's just so peaceful."

"I know," Bolin answered while keeping his eyes fixed on the stars.

Kiara turned her head toward Bolin quickly and stared at him. "So you remember?"

Bolin nodded as she sighed.

"I was afraid that you would think I was crazy if I told you about what happened 4 years ago."

"That's why you didn't tell Korra!" Bolin exclaimed as Kiara nodded.

"Now that you remember, what do you think?" Kiara asked as she stared at his green eyes with worry.

Bolin didn't hesitate. "It's really great to have you back, Kiara."

"So you're not mad about me erasing you and your brother's memory of me?"

"Well, it doesn't matter now. What's done is done. What's important is that you're back and safe."

Kiara stared at Bolin, surprised, before smiling and turned her head toward the stars.

The sun had just risen and Kiara and Bolin walked back to the temple.

"Does Mako remember me?" Kiara asked.

Bolin shrugged. "If he did, he didn't show any sign of it."

They walked on in silence, both not knowing what to say.

"So… where did you go after you left the city?" Bolin finally asked.

"Well, I wanted to go back to the Southern Water Tribe, but I changed my mind and decided to travel. I went to Ba Sing Se and explored other parts of the Earth Kingdom. Then I went to the Fire Nation and explored there too."

"That's it? That's what you did in 4 years?" Bolin replied, confused.

"It's actually really fun. I learned many new things and it's nice to learn about other nation's culture."

After stopping by a few locations on the island, by the time they reached the dormitories, it was around 8 o'clock. Korra and Mako were waiting outside, sitting on the ground. They got up immediately when they saw Kiara and Bolin approaching.

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Mako asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Kiara ignored his question and face Korra.

"Do you want me to tell you about what happened these past 4 years?"

Korra nodded as they went inside to the dining hall.

Kiara told the story and said everything, including meeting Bolin and Mako before. While Kiara was telling the story, she kept looking at Mako to see his reaction. When she was done, Kiara stared at Mako along with Korra and Bolin.

"What?"

"Did you remember anything about what happened before?" Korra asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Why are you just asking me? What about Bolin?" Mako answered.

"Well, Kiara said that Bolin remembered early this morning. What about you?"

Mako shrugged. "I remembered her when I first saw her yesterday."

Bolin looked baffled. "Why didn't you tell me? I even asked if she looked familiar last night!"

"I wanted you to find out on your own."

Bolin scowled.

"Isn't this great?" Korra asked. "Kiara's back!" She hugged her sister tightly while Kiara hugged her back.

Kiara then pulled away. "Hey, Korra remember what happened the day before I left home?"

Korra hesitated. "Oh, yeah! I remember! You broke Iroh's heart!"

Kiara frowned at her before continuing. "Anyway, what happened to him?"

"Well, Iroh was really depressed." Korra replied.

Kiara felt very guilty. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Damn…"

Bolin interrupted. "Wait, are we talking about General Iroh? The one that helped us in the war?"

Kiara blinked. "What war?"

"Yes, Bolin. Kiara, I'll tell you soon. But first, Tenzin wants me to meditate with him."

"Can I come with you?" Kiara asked.

Korra looked at her, baffled. "Sure, but you won't like it."

"We'll see about that." The two sisters walked out of the dining hall, leaving Mako and Bolin sitting at the table.

"Wait, what did Korra mean 'Broke his heart'?" Bolin asked, sounding somewhat suspicious.

Mako nudged him. "Is someone jealous?" He teased.

Bolin pushed him away playfully and got up with Mako and walked outside.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think! ;)**


	3. I'm jealous but I won't admit it

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

**(EDITED)**

* * *

Kiara watched Tenzin, Korra, and the airbending kids sitting down in the pavilion. She paced to one side and then to the other side. After pacing for a few moments, Kiara decided to sit down next to one of the kids and copied their stance. At first, Kiara was restless. She wasn't use to sitting perfectly still. But after a few minutes, Kiara could concentrate and then relaxed. She never felt this peaceful before. But the peacefulness didn't last as Kiara heard people start to get up. She opened her eyes and saw everyone stare at her. She shrugged and got up and walked toward the temple.

* * *

The next day, Kiara quickly jumped out of bed and changed. She went in the dining hall and gobbled down some food while ignoring the stares of the other air acolytes. Kiara ran outside and slowed down when she reached the meditation pavilion. Kiara found meditating very enjoyable. She sat down and positioned herself and closed her eyes.

"Take deep breaths." She repeated what Tenzin had said.

"Clear your mind…" Kiara kept saying. Although, Kiara couldn't, her mind was filled with what happened before she left home. Kiara felt guilt wash over her as she remembered Iroh's reaction after saying 'no' to his proposal.

She was deep in thought when someone was approaching her. But Kiara didn't notice at all.

"Kiara?"

Kiara flinched when she heard her name. She didn't turn around and closed her eyes tightly, suddenly wishing she was somewhere else. Kiara knew whose voice that belonged to. A voice she hadn't heard in 4 years. Kiara slowly got up and turned around to face them.

* * *

Bolin was in the dining room, eating with Korra and Mako.

"Hey, do you guys know where Kiara is?" Bolin asked.

Korra giggled. "I know exactly where she is. Plus, who she's with."

Bolin looked at her confused.

"Let's go outside." Mako suggested as they finished breakfast.

As they walked outside, Bolin had his hands behind his back. He was in deep thought.

"_Plus who she's with."_ Korra's voice echoed in his head. "Who she's with?" He echoed still confused.

Bolin looked around and saw Kiara. He was about to wave until he saw someone with her.

"What are you doing here, Iroh?" Kiara asked coldly, remembering that he was the reason why she couldn't go back to the Southern Water Tribe. Though her anger was mostly directed toward herself because of guilt, she still glared at him.

Iroh didn't seem to care about the hostility in Kiara's voice. "Here to see you, of course."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your sister told me."

Kiara looked past his shoulder and saw Korra. Anger boiled inside her. _"How DARE she do this to me? Out of all people, Korra knows Iroh is the last person I want to see now"_ Kiara thought.

"KOOOORRRAAAA!" She shrieked.

Kiara raced toward her sister and tackled her onto the ground.

"Why? Why did you tell him I was here?!"

Korra grunted. "He deserves to know!"

"No! You just think you can do anything you want just because you're the avatar!" Kiara shrieked.

Korra had enough, she earthbended her sister and sent her flying a few yards away. Kiara panted on the ground and glared at her sister.

Bolin looked at her and gasped. He saw the eyes he wished he never saw again. Kiara was using the wolf blood inside her.

Kiara began to run to Korra again but she used her hands and legs like a wolf would do. Korra didn't flinch she faced her sister head on. Kiara leaped at Korra with ice claws that had appeared on her hands. Korra firebended this time, sending fireballs at Kiara. The battle continued as Mako, Bolin, and Iroh watched.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Bolin asked desperately.

Mako shook his head. "We have to let them fight. They need to resolve this one their own."

Bolin then looked at Iroh, wondering how he felt that Kiara was attacking her sister because she didn't want to see him. But the Fire Nation Prince's face was expressionless.

Kiara lashed out a hand and clawed Korra's shoulder, sending sprays of blood on the ground.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Korra snapped. "Ok, I'm sorry, but I only told Iroh where you were, do you really want to kill me just for that?!"

Kiara shrieked as fire burned her arm. "No! Not just that!"

"Then what?!" Korra screamed as she blocked shards of ice.

All the anger and hatred she had ever felt toward her sister came out. "Mom and Dad always favored you over me! If you've never been born, _I_ could have been the avatar!"

Kiara lashed out another hand and clawed Korra's cheek as Korra threw rocks at her.

Korra stopped fighting and stared at her sister in horror. "So you want to kill me for something you can't change? Something that other people did? You really want to kill your own sister for that?"

Kiara glared at Korra before tears flowed down her cheek. "It's just not fair! Everyone ignores me and prefers you over me!" She collapsed on the ground and cried. Her claws disappeared, her eyes returned back to normal, and her sharp teeth vanished.

Korra slowly walked up to her and slapped her sister hard against the cheek. Kiara looked up at Korra, suddenly looking vulnerable.

Korra stared back, her eyes were gentle as she kneeled down and hugged her. "You idiot, you know I will always love you. I will never treat you the way our parents did." She whispered softly.

Kiara cried for a few more moments before hugging Korra back even tighter.

Korra pulled back. "What about Iroh? Why were you so mad about me telling him you were here?"

Kiara sighed. "I don't hate Iroh. I remembered what happened after I said 'no' to him when he proposed. Everyone treated me even worse. I was also feeling guilty and I was just too scared to face him again because I thought he would hate me."

Iroh walked up to the sisters. "Kiara, don't worry. I don't hate you. I shouldn't have asked you, it was too early and I should have stopped everyone from treating you badly."

Kiara looked up at the general and smiled. "So you forgive me?" Iroh nodded. Kiara got up and hugged him. Iroh was a little surprised at first but hugged her back. Kiara pulled away and looked into his amber eyes and kissed him gently before quickly pulling away blushing.

Bolin stared at them. Something stirred inside him, but he pushed the feeling away.

* * *

After Kiara and Korra got healed, Tenzin demanded to know what happened.

"Stuff," Both sisters said in unison while shrugging.

Ikki came in the room on an airscooter, yelling. "It's snowing outside! It's SNOWING!"

"What? That's impossible; it's the beginning of autumn!" Bolin exclaimed while Ikki stuck out her tongue at him.

They all ran outside and gasped.

"It's beautiful…" Korra whispered.

Kiara nodded. Iroh was standing next to her when he gently held her hand with his and held it by their side. Kiara was surprised but she didn't move her hand away. Instead, she just continued watching the snow gently fall to the ground.

Bolin was standing nearby and watched them. The feeling came again, but this time he couldn't push it away. He was jealous but he won't admit it.

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter 3! Please Read and Review and tell me if Kiara is best with Iroh or Bolin! ;)**


	4. I think I love you

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

**(EDITED)**

* * *

It was early morning when Mako woke Bolin and Korra up.

"What do you want know?" Korra yawned.

"We need to practice our bending at the gym." He concluded.

"Oh! Can I bring Kiara?" Bolin asked eagerly.

Mako and Korra looked confused but they let him.

Bolin raced to Kiara's room and knocked gently. No reply. Bolin knocked again but there wasn't any sound.

"Kiara?" He asked softly. "I'm coming in."

Bolin opened the door and immediately turned red. Kiara was sleeping on her bed in her undergarments. She immediately woke up and saw Bolin had entered her room.

Bolin quickly ran out of the room as Kiara shot out of bed. She quickly dressed and ran outside.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Bolin ran past the dining hall while Korra and Mako were sitting at a table looking confused. Kiara then ran past them with an icicle and Korra and Mako nodded their heads in understanding. Iroh, now living on the island, stared in confusion.

When Bolin reached outside, he gasped for breath as he hid against a wall, looking around to see if she was nearby. As he continued to gasp for breath, Kiara was standing on a roof and slowly crept up on him. Bolin began to walk slowly around.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kiara asked with an evil smile.

Bolin gasped and slowly turned his head in her direction. He quickly fled the other way. Kiara leaped from the roof and followed him. She created a waterwhip and it grabbed Bolin's legs. She flung him backward toward her.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!" Bolin whimpered.

Kiara gazed at the helpless Bolin before giving him a slap across the face with the waterwhip. She dragged him back on his feet.

"What do you want?" She asked, all the anger had gone as if it was never there.

Bolin looked at her in confusion.

"You went into my room for a reason."

Bolin then remembered. "Oh yeah, Korra, Mako, and I are going to practice and I thought you would want to come too."

"But didn't the Pro-bending season already end?"

Bolin nodded. "Yeah, but Mako still wants us to practice so we don't forget anything."

Kiara sighed. "Yeah, why not."

* * *

Kiara's POV

I sat on a mat, watching Bolin, Mako, and Korra practicing their bending at the gym. We've been here for about an hour. Finally, they stopped to take a break.

"That was really good guys," I commented.

"Thanks." Mako replied.

After they caught their breath, Bolin turned towards me.

"Hey Kiara, you know how to earthbend, right?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Can you show me a few moves?"

"Sure." I got into position and tried earthbending the discs in front me. But nothing happened. I tried once more but still nothing.

"What happened?" I asked myself. I kept trying to earthbend but every single time, I couldn't do it. Korra, Mako, and Bolin said they'll come back with something to eat when dinner time approached. But I knew they just wanted to get away from me when I started smashing the earth discs with my hands.

It was around 8 o'clock at night when Korra, Mako, and Bolin came back.

"We're back! And we brought dinner!" Korra exclaimed.

I glared at them. "You were gone for 3 hours!"

"Uh, the line was long?" Mako said, trying to make an excuse.

I finally gave up and collapsed onto the ground.

"Why can't I do it?" I yelled angrily.

"Don't worry, you'll get it soon." Bolin replied trying to cheer me up. "The good news is that you can still waterbend, right?"

Anger seared in me. I punched the air in frustration. Suddenly, flames burst from my fist. Everyone was shocked, especially me.

Bolin watched the flames disappear from the air and stared at Kiara in shock. Did she just firebend? He could tell Kiara was equally shocked as he was. Mako stepped forward Bolin could tell he was surprised too.

"Copy me." He ordered. Mako did a firebending stance and a huge fireball appeared. Kiara copied him and she summoned a fireball too but smaller. Kiara was smiling as she looked at her hands. The earthbender like it when she's happy; everything seems so peaceful when she is.

* * *

Mako, along with Korra, taught Kiara how to firebend. This time, it was Bolin's turn to sit on the placemat and watched them. Every time Kiara accomplished a move and smiled, he would smile and clap for her. When she was frustrated, he was frustrated. Another feeling slowly crept into his mind. He tried to push it away, but it kept coming back. Finally, they were done for today.

"Mako and I are going on a date, so we're leaving early." Korra said. "You kids have fun, but not too much fun!" She teased as Mako's face turned red with embarrassment and dragged her out of the gym. Bolin was blushing as he looked at Kiara. She was looking confused.

"Come back to the island soon," Mako replied as they left.

Kiara and Bolin looked around the gym in awkward silence, not meeting each other's eyes. Then, he had an idea.

"Come with me." He replied as he climbed a ladder to the attic. Kiara followed quickly.

"Where're we going?" She asked.

"You'll see."

When they finally climbed all the way up the ladder, Kiara looked around. It used to be Bolin's home, along with Mako, until the equalists took over the pro-bending arena. Nothing has changed. Bolin watched as Kiara ran across the room and gazed out the window that faced Air Temple Island.

"Wow…" She breathed. Kiara sat on the couch and kept staring at the beautiful view. Bolin walked toward her and sat on the couch next to her. Moonlight shined from the clouds and it rested on Kiara, making her look more beautiful. His heart quickened as he watched her. The feeling he felt earlier came again and Bolin knew this time, he had to admit it. He loved Kiara, ever since they watched the stars together for the first time in 4 years. He loved the way she smiled and laughed. He just loved being around her.

Kiara noticed Bolin was watching her and turned her gaze toward him.

"_Her eyes are so beautiful…"_ Bolin thought.

"Kiara…" Bolin began. But Kiara didn't let him finish and kissed him on the lips. At first, Bolin was surprised but he kissed back. Kiara pulled away and stared into his green eyes.

"I think I love you," Bolin whispered. Kiara's eyes brimmed with emotion.

"I think I love you too," She whispered back. They both leaned forward and kissed again.

* * *

**So nothing really changed in this chapter, but in other chapters I'm going to edit more. So please R&R! ;)**


	5. I'll love you no matter what

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

**(EDITED)**

* * *

"I think I love you," Bolin whispered. Kiara's eyes brimmed with emotion.

"I think I love you too," She whispered back. They both leaned forward and kissed again.

It had been a month since Kiara and Bolin got together. But they kept their relationship a secret. Kiara was afraid of how Iroh would feel. She didn't want to break his heart again. Although Kiara and Bolin were happy together, the couple had many arguments.

"You know he'll found out on his own?" Bolin had argued the day before.

"No he won't! If he found out it would either be from you or me!" Kiara yelled.

"Why are you so ashamed of not even telling your own SISTER that you're in a relationship?"

"I'm not ashamed!" Kiara had screamed.

"Then why? Why won't you tell anyone?"

Kiara hesitated as Bolin shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to be with someone who is ashamed of me."

"And I don't want to be with someone who won't respect my decisions!" Kiara spat at him before storming away to the women's dormitory.

She stomped into her room and slammed the door shut. Kiara jumped onto bed and lay there, still fuming with anger. She thought about their relationship over the last 2-3 weeks. Kiara then heard a knock on her door.

"Kiara?"

The waterbender sighed. "Come in, Iroh."

The firebender came in and closed the door softly. "Is it about your relationship with Bolin?"

Kiara sat up on her bed immediately. "How do you know?"

Iroh laughed. "Everyone in the whole Island knows, Kiara. You guys aren't the best liars."

Kiara sighed again and lay on her bed. "Yes, it's about Bolin. I think… we … just broke up."

"Why?"

"Well, I didn't want to tell anyone I was dating him; now he thinks I'm ashamed of him."

"Are you?" Iroh asked.

Kiara turned her back to him. "I don't know, maybe. I also didn't want to tell anyone because I thought it would hurt you."

Iroh sighed. "You know I still have feelings for you. But you can tell me anything."

Kiara turned herself over and stared into his amber eyes. "Really?"

Iroh smiled and nodded. He hesitated for a few moments before handing her a pink-colored lotus flower. "I know you're currently having problems with your relationship, but I just want you to know that if you ever need anything, I'm here for you." With that, he kissed her forehead and headed out the door.

Kiara stared at the flower and spun it a few times before giving a small smile.

* * *

After dinner, instead of chatting with everyone, Kiara headed to her room. She stared out of her window and saw the Pro-bending Arena in the distance. It looked beautiful the way it sparkled like the color gold. She remembered the first kiss Bolin and her shared there. Kiara sat on the window ledge and kept staring at the stadium, lost in her own thoughts, that she didn't hear the door open.

"Kiara! What are you doing?" Bolin shrieked, thinking she was going to fall.

"No, Bolin I'm fi—"

Bolin raced toward her in an attempt to help Kiara, but instead caused both of them to tumble out of the window and down into the ocean.

"You idioooooooottt!" Kiara screamed before they plunged into the ocean.

Luckily, the wave washed them back onto the sand.

"What the hell was that?!" Kiara gasped for breathe as she glared at Bolin.

Bolin whimpered. "I just thought that you were going to fall…" Kiara looked at the innocent wet earthbender and her anger melted.

"It's okay." Kiara said and kissed him on the cheek. Bolin smiled and instead pulled her in and kissed her on the lips. After a few moments, they pulled away. Kiara looked shocked.

"Even though I suggested we break up, I was wrong. I still love you Kiara." Bolin confessed, afraid that Kiara would punch or yell at him. But instead pulled him in again to kiss.

"I'm sorry too, Bolin. I was wrong to keep our relationship a secret; I don't care what the others think. I love you and that's all that matters."

They decided to take a walk around the island instead of going back to the dormitories. As they laughed and walked, the couple was unaware of another person was watching them. Iroh stared from out his window and watched them.

"No matter what happens, Kiara, I still love you." Iroh whispered.

* * *

**Again, nothing much changed in this chapter, except that I changed the time from Kiara and Bolin being together from a month to about 2-3 weeks instead. Please R&R! ;)**


	6. Why are you lying to me

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

**(EDITED)**

* * *

A month has passed since Kiara and Bolin had fought. Everyone on the island was aware that they were dating.

"How did this happen?" Korra finally asked during breakfast in the dining hall.

"Remember when I couldn't earthbend anymore and we found out I could firebend?" Korra nodded eagerly. "Well, when you and Mako left on your date, we went up to the Pro-bending Attic and we… kissed…"

"What? That's it?" Korra asked looking bored. Kiara was about to protest before giving it a thought and nodded with defeat.

"It actually doesn't matter how they got together, as long as their happy it's fine," Mako concluded.

Korra shot him an annoyed look. "Since when did you not care about how people get together? During the first month when we started dating, you complained that when you told me you loved me, I didn't say it back until you found me beside the cliff in the Southern Water Tribe!"

"Why are you bringing that up now?" Mako replied a little bit annoyed.

As the couple argued, Kiara pulled Bolin away from the dining hall and outside the Temple.

"Hey Bo, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date tonight?" Kiara asked with an excited grin.

"Oh, tonight? I don't know if I can make it tonight…" Bolin trailed off and was looking everywhere but her.

Kiara tilted her head to one side. "Why not?"

"I, uh, have… pro-bending practice tonight so I can't make it."

"But Korra and Mako don't have practice tonight?" Kiara narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Well, Toza promised to show me more earthbending attacks, I'm sorry. Can we reschedule the date to tomorrow?" Bolin asked looking guilty.

"Yeah, I guess we can reschedule it tomorrow…" Kiara answered looking crestfallen.

"You're the best Kiara!" Bolin exclaimed before kissing her on the cheek and running off into the temple again.

Kiara stared at the direction he ran off and turned around to glance at Republic City. She then looked at the tickets she bought for a ferry ride around the city at night for two people. Kiara crumbled the paper in her hand and burned it with firebending. A breeze swept by and blew the ashes away as Kiara watched them dance across Yue Bay.

* * *

It was late at night, around 11 o'clock, when almost everyone was in bed. Kiara was walking around the girls' dormitory when she heard a noise in Korra's room. Kiara was confused at first and pressed her ear against the door. She heard someone giggling.

"Don't tell me…" Kiara muttered as she knocked on the door. There was a small squeal of surprise.

"Don't make a sound." Another person whispered very faintly that sounded like Mako.

Kiara was getting annoyed and kicked the door open instead. Korra and Mako screamed. Kiara was staring at them with a blank expression. Mako was lying on top of her sister in bed.

Kiara tried to say something, but the words were caught in her throat. Finally, she got over her shock. "What the HELL are you guys doing?!" Kiara screamed.

Mako was about to say something, but Kiara interrupted. "You know what, never mind."

"What do you want?" Korra asked, clearly annoyed.

Kiara cleared her throat. "Have you guys noticed anything weird about Bolin lately?"

Mako looked confused. "No, not really, he hasn't said anything weird either. Why do you ask?"

Kiara thought for a few moments. "Well today, I asked him if he wanted to go on a date. But he said no because he had pro-bending practice with Toza. But shouldn't you guys have pro-bending practice at the same time as him? Also, I thought you guys had the gym in the morning not night?" Kiara narrowed her eyes at the couple in suspicion.

Korra and Mako glanced at each other in panic, but Kiara didn't notice as her gaze drifted out the window to the Pro-bending Stadium.

"We, uh… got a… a new time to practice at the gym! And Toza promised to teach Bolin in private and even had his gym close early for Bolin!" Korra explained looking nervous. Kiara stared hard at her sister as if she didn't believe her. Korra felt her heart racing as Kiara stared at her with icy-blue eyes.

Kiara walked up to her sister, staring at her menacingly. Her eyes changed until they were the wolf eyes from before.

"Even though I can't earthbend anymore I can still tell if you're lying or not," Kiara hissed, angry that her sister wasn't telling her something.

"She's not lying."

Kiara shot her glare at Mako, but he didn't flinch. Mako faced her wolf eyes with confidence. Kiara had learned how to control her wolf blood, but sometimes when she was really angry, Kiara would summon it without actually wanting to.

"What?" Kiara whispered her voice dangerously low.

Though Mako was a little frightened by his girlfriend's sister right now, he didn't show it. "She's. Not. Lying." He repeated slowly.

Kiara stared at him for few moments. She couldn't tell if he was lying or not. Mako's heart beat was perfectly normal and he stared at her straight on. Kiara whipped around and stormed out of the room. Kiara knew Bolin was lying. So why ask other people if something was up?

The waterbender went to her room and slammed the door and crashed onto her bed.

"Why are you lying to me, Bolin?"

* * *

It was the next day when Kiara was preparing in her bathroom for her date with Bolin. He had promised her they would be meeting up at Kuang's Cuisine. Kiara wore a long blue dress with long sleeves. At the end of the sleeves was a small design. Kiara preferred not to wear make-up like Korra. She also had a blue flower clip that was attached to one side of her hair.

Kiara rushed to the restaurant, eager to see Bolin. She got a table for two and sat there reading the menu and waiting for her boyfriend.

Kiara waited for an hour, which seemed like forever. Whenever the waiter came back, Kiara would tell him that Bolin will come soon. Kiara kept looking around, desperately trying to see the earthbender coming toward her with his goofy smile. Finally, Kiara just gave up. She's been waiting for two hours and still no sign of Bolin.

She walked out of the restaurant and into the streets of Republic City. Kiara looked up when she heard thunder roaring above. There was a flash of lightning and almost immediately, rain pelted the city. Kiara didn't bother to use waterbending to stop the rain from falling on her. She began to walk around the city, not caring where she's going. After a few minutes, Kiara noticed it stopped raining. She looked up to see the top of an umbrella.

"Looks like someone got wet." Kiara turned around to see Bolin teasing her. Bolin expected her to be happy but instead got waterwhipped which sent him flying.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He cried in pain.

"What was that for?! Hah, listen to yourself! Do you know how long I waited for you?!" Kiara demanded.

Bolin looked unfazed. "Yeah, I know. I left you there alone on purpose." Kiara looked baffled.

"Why?" She asked, looking somewhat crushed.

Bolin walked up to his girlfriend and cupped one side of her face with his hand. But Kiara slapped his hand away and began to back away from him.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you really love me." Kiara whispered with some hate in her eyes.

"I love you Kiara, I really do. That's why I need you to come with me right now." Bolin replied. But Kiara shook her head. Bolin sighed. "I guess we have to do things the hard way." He suddenly earthbended behind Kiara and created earth style handcuffs; Kiara tried to break it but failed. Bolin then took out a blindfold and covered her eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Kiara shrieked in fury.

"You didn't want to follow me so I have to force you too." Bolin answered and began to lead her toward somewhere.

After about 10 minutes of walking, Bolin finally halted. He released the rocks that where around Kiara's hands and took off her blind fold. She rubbed her eyes.

"I'm going to ki—" Kiara stopped and stood there, speech less. They were on top of a hill that overlooked the city. You could see everything from up here.

"Pretty impressive right?" Bolin nudged her with a smirk. "I wanted to surprise you by bringing you to this place, because I know how much you love watching the stars and overlooking the entire city."

"Are we still in Republic City?" Kiara asked still staring at the beautiful view.

"Yep, it's almost out of the city, though." Kiara turned around and stared at the view behind them.

"Wow… you can even see the Pro-bending Arena and Air Temple Island from here!" She exclaimed.

"I set up a picnic here for us, too." Bolin added. Kiara turned around to face her boyfriend. "I even asked Korra and Mako to help me set this up. I wanted everything to be perfect. I lied about having to practice pro-bending yesterday so I can prepare this." He explained.

Kiara slapped him on the face again, but this time more gently. "So you really had to kidnap me for this?

Bolin shrugged and Kiara laughed.

The waterbender then stared into his green eyes. "I love you," she whispered.

Bolin stared back. "I love you, too." He leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss as a small breeze gently blew the grass and flowers around them.

* * *

**Again, didn't change that much. Please R&R! ;)**


	7. Drunken Confession

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own LOK it belongs to the creators, Bryan and Mike.**

**I only own my fanfiction**

**(EDITED)**

* * *

About 2 weeks had passed by, and Kiara was starting to doubt about her relationship with Bolin. Kiara was sitting in the Temple's Library with Jinora, reading books about Korra's past life as Avatar Aang. Jinora and Kiara shared a love of books so they became quick friends. Jinora looked up from her book and eyed Kiara curiously.

"How's your relationship with Bolin going?" She asked, catching Kiara off guard.

"What?"

"You know that earthbender you're dating? That guy who that lives with us?"

"I know who Bolin is!" Kiara snapped.

Jinora just stared at her for a few moments. "Wow, you and Korra really are sisters."

Kiara sighed. "Sorry. About Bolin and me, we're perfectly happy together!" She exclaimed even though she knew she was lying to herself.

Jinora narrowed her eyes at Kiara. "Don't lie to me, Kiara!"

"Ok, maybe something is going on. Lately, I've been feeling he's paying more attention to Korra." Kiara confessed. "I don't even know how our relationship became like this.

Jinora nodded her head thoughtfully. She got up from her chair and walked around the library. Kiara watched her friend curiously. Jinora came back to her spot after a few moments with a book in hand. The airbender handed the book to Kiara.

"What's this?" Kiara asked.

"Read the title." Jinora replied simply.

"'How to Read your Boyfriend' " Kiara read slowly. "Why the hell did you give me this?" Kiara yelled throwing it aside onto the ground.

Jinora went over to the book and picked it up and dust it off. "It'll help you understand Bolin better."

"I already understand Bolin; we've been dating for 2 months now!"

Jinora shook her head. "No, I mean this book can tell you if he's lying or something. It also helps how to deal with relationships and what the stages are to a relationship."

Kiara was silent for a few moments. "Don't tell me, you read this book before? Why? Your only ten years old!"

Jinora looked irritated. "It doesn't matter if I've read this before or not! What matters is your relationship with Bolin!"

Kiara laughed and ruffled Jinora's hair playfully. "Thanks, Jin. But I'm perfectly capable of dealing with my relationship."

"Just please read some of it!" Jinora begged, holding out the book in front of her.

Kiara sighed. "Fine, I'll read it." She took the book from Jinora's hands and walked out of the library with a satisfied Jinora.

* * *

It was late at night when Kiara was laying on her bed with the book in hand. She flipped through the pages with little interest.

"This is useless…" She muttered. After another 5 minutes of going through pages, Kiara gave up. She closed the book and tossed it onto the ground. Suddenly, the window flew open with a huge gust of wind. It opened the book cover and made the pages turn wildly. Kiara quickly got up from her bed and slammed the window shut. Kiara turned around and walked over to the book. Then, she froze as she finally could read what it said. Lightning crackled outside, lighting up the room for just a split second.

"Oh, no…"

* * *

The next day, there was a knock on Kiara's door.

"Kiara?" Bolin whispered as he opened the door.

Kiara was still sleeping in her bed with an open book covering her face. Bolin walked up quietly toward her and glanced at the book.

"'How to Read your Boyfriend…" Bolin read slowly. He was curious about why Kiara had this book so he picked it up carefully. Kiara instantly woke up and grabbed the book back.

"What are you doing?" The waterbender asked.

Bolin blinked in surprise. "I was just looking at the book you have. Why are you reading this?"

Kiara shook her head. "No reason."

Bolin stared at her for a few moments before shrugging. "Korra's going to practice airbending at around noon time, do you want to come and watch?"

"Are you?"

"Well, yeah! It's fun watching Korra practice!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Of course it is…" Kiara muttered under her breath.

"What?"

Kiara shook her head. "Nothing, I'll come and watch too."

* * *

It was around noon time when Mako, Bolin, Korra, and Kiara were at the Airbending Training Area. Even though she learned how to airbend, Korra still needed practice. Kiara sat on the ground as she watched her sister moving around (In Meelo's definition, being the leaf) the Airbending gates with ease.

"Wow… she's amazing," Bolin whispered as Kiara nodded her head proudly. Kiara was happy she chose to watch Korra practice. Kiara had never seen her sister airbend so this was very fascinating to her.

* * *

It was around 3:30 pm when Kiara and Bolin decided to hang out in Bolin's room. Bolin lay on his bed while Kiara sat on the couch. The waterbender was near ready to explode. Bolin had been talking about her sister non-stop ever since they watched Korra practice airbending.

"Did I ever say that your sister is amazing?" Bolin asked staring out the window at the clouds.

"Yes, you did." Kiara answered with snarl. "For the fifth time today, in fact." But Bolin didn't notice the snarl in her voice. Kiara remembered what the book said: _'If the boyfriend is paying a lot of attention to another girl, he could have feelings for them too.'_

"You know, Mako is really lucky to have Korra as a girlfriend." Bolin sighed, totally forgetting he was talking to Kiara. "Sometimes, I wish that Korra liked me instead and we would be in a relationship."

Something snapped in Kiara's heart.

"Mako and Korra's relationship is so perfect. I wonder about our relationship someti—"

Kiara got up from the couch and grabbed Bolin by the collar of his shirt and tugged him forward before he could finish his sentence.

"If I _ever_ here you say something like that again, you won't have to worry about our relationship because _I'm_ going to end it." She hissed in his face. Kiara let go of his shirt and let Bolin fall back onto his bed. She walked out of her boyfriend's room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

That evening, Korra, Mako, Kiara, Bolin, and Iroh all decided to eat out for dinner. Bolin voted for Narook's Seaweed Noodlery and everyone agreed.

When they arrived, Bolin motioned Kiara to sit next to him. Kiara glared at the earthbender, obviously still mad about what happened early. At first, he thought she was going to refuse, but Kiara sat down next to him.

Everyone was laughing and enjoying their dinner, Kiara was having fun too, now. Although that changed quickly.

"Hey Kiara."

The waterbender turned her head to Iroh, who was sitting across from her. "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering, did it ever occur to you that, if Mako and Korra got married, then you and Bolin would be brother and sister-in-laws?"

The smile Kiara had on her face quickly vanished. "Why are you telling this to me now?"

Iroh ignored her question. "Well, you could still get married to each other since you guys aren't blood related, it'll just be a little awkward."

Kiara pushed her chair back and stood up. "Well, you won't have to worry about that because Bolin and I probably aren't going to stay together very long." She hissed so softly Iroh could barely hear her. Kiara then stormed out of the restaurant, everyone was confused as they watched her. Korra then got up from her seat

"Kiara, wait!" She yelled.

* * *

Kiara ran all the way to Republic City Park. She was on one of the small stone arch bridges that allowed you to walk over the pond to the other side with ease. Kiara was staring at her reflection in the pond. Korra walked around the park and saw her sister on the bridge. She ran over to Kiara.

After a few moments of silence, Kiara spoke up. "This is where we went to on our first date…"

Korra looked confused. "What?"

"Bolin and me. This is where we went to on our first date when we were 13."

"Oh."

They stared at the pond for a few minutes.

"Are you mad about what Iroh said?" Korra finally asked.

"Kind of." Kiara replied.

"You know he's only joking, right?" Korra asked.

"What is there to joke about? Iroh's right! If you and Mako get married, which you probably will, Bolin and I will become brother and sister-in-laws! I can't believe I completely missed that!"

Korra stared at her sister. "But it's not just that, right? There's also something else that's bothering you?"

"Am I really that readable?"

Korra laughed. "No, since we're sisters I can tell if you're bothered by something or not!"

"You're right," Kiara replied letting out a heavy sigh. "It's also about my relationship with Bolin."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kiara looked up and stared at her sister's concerned cerulean eyes. She remembered Bolin fantasizing about Korra. "No, not really."

"That's fine with me. But Kiara, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you. You're my sister after all!"

Kiara smiled. "You're the best sister ever, you know?"

"I know," Korra replied smiling. They laughed and decided to go back to the restaurant.

* * *

The next day, Mako, Korra, and Kiara were at the pro-bending gym.

"I wonder were Bolin is…" Kiara muttered. Yesterday, Bolin had told them he wouldn't be back until the next day. Kiara turned around when she heard footsteps.

"Bolin?" Mako asked as his brother strolled into the gym.

"Are you drunk?" Kiara asked when a strong scent of cactus juice hit her nose.

"Shut up." He replied.

"It would seem so," Korra concluded.

"Come with me," Bolin replied to Kiara. He began to walk up the latter that led to the attic. Kiara was curious as she followed him up.

When he got up, Bolin slumped down onto a couch.

"Are you ok?" Kiara asked looking uncertain at the earthbender. "How many drinks did you have?"

"Three."

"Oh. Why did you drink?"

"I drank because I've been thinking, every since Iroh told us that we would be in-laws if Korra and Mako got married, I've been wondering about my feelings for you."

Kiara felt her heart skip a beat. "And?"

"Well, in the beginning I guess I really did love you, but seeing Mako and Korra so happy together… it made me realize that I still have feelings for her.

"What?" Kiara stared at the earthbender in shock. "KORRA?"

Kiara was lost. _"No, it's the cactus juice that's talking! He doesn't know what he's saying!"_ But no matter how many times Kiara told herself that, she was still not convinced.

"To be honest, about a week after that picnic date, I only dated you so Korra would be jealous. But since that never happened, I might as well tell you about it." The drunken Bolin replied.

"So you used me?" Kiara asked looking like someone who got their heart ripped out from their chest.

Bolin didn't look like he regretted any of his actions. "Yep, but for about 3 weeks. Sorry."

Kiara laughed dully. "No, don't be. Now I get to see the real you." There was silence for a few moments. "You know, I'm happy Iroh told me about the marriage and how we were going to be in-laws, because I wouldn't have wanted to be with you for the rest of my life!" The waterbender snarled.

"Good, I feel that same way too." Was all Bolin said. He turned his back to her and stared out the window toward Air Temple Island.

"Goodbye, Bolin." Kiara murmured and turned around just in time to leave because she didn't want her former boyfriend to see how hurt she was and the tears that slid down her cheek.

* * *

**So I changed the ending because I forgot before to add the fact that Bolin really did love Kiara for a majority of the time. Also, sorry about the way I portrayed Bolin, I just wanted to make him still have feelings for Korra and breaking Kiara's heart when she found out. Anyway, please Read and Review and tell me your feelings about the chapter! ;)**


	8. Letting Go Of The Past

**Sorry about not writing another chapter in almost 3 months! I haven't abandoned the story so don't worry. Anyway, I wrote a long chapter this time so enjoy! Also, from now on, I'll be putting the names of the character that will be with Kiara most of the time in each chapter.**

* * *

_Kiara & Iroh_

Kiara was walking outside around the temple in the cold weather. She looked at the pro-bending arena with snow pilling on the roof and remembered the night Bolin broke up with her a week ago. She sighed and pulled the blue scarf she was wearing up higher to cover her mouth. Her long brown hair, which went down to the middle of her back, was no longer tied to a ponytail. Kiara stopped tying it after she got back to Republic City. Snow fell silently around her as she continued walking. Korra had persuaded Kiara to finally come out of her room early this morning.

"_Just at least walk outside with me for a bit? It's been a week since you've left your room, you need fresh air!" Korra begged._

"_Fine! But I'm going alone!" Kiara snapped and snatched her blue winter jacket from Korra's hands._

_Kiara had been so depressed about what Bolin had told her that she never left her room, except sneaking out at night occasionally to the meditation pavilion, causing Korra to bring her food every day. There was a bathroom in her room, so everything was fine for her._

_She would just lay on her bed during the day and night, staring up at the ceiling and the night sky, and thinking about everything. Everything that happened in her life, where she'll be in a few years from now. Her mind started to drift one day and began thinking about other things like the stars and the whole universe in outer space. Always wondering what is it that caused her to become so intrigued about the stars at night. Every day, there was something new for her to think about. Always something that made her thinks to the fullest. She finally began to open her eyes and realize many things in real world, not just living in her own fantasy, thinking everything would be perfect like her past relationship with Bolin._

Kiara was so lost in her own thoughts that she noticed the huge sheet of ice on the ground. She stepped on it and slipped.

"Shit!"

Kiara had her eyes closed tightly while waiting for the sound of her falling on the ground with a dull thud. Instead, something caught her as she opened her eyes in surprise.

"Need help?"

Iroh was behind her and stopped her from falling with his arms. Once Kiara got her balance back, she turned around.

"Thanks, Iroh I would've hit my head pretty hard if you weren't here to catch me!"

The Fire Nation Prince gave her a warm smile.

"Hey Kiara, I have a question that I've wanted to ask you."

Kiara cocked her head in curiosity. "Yes?"

"Do you want to go to the Winter Solstice Festival with me?"

The Winter Solstice Festival was a festival hosted in Republic City and on Air Temple Island every year on the night of the full moon closest to the Winter Solstice. Since winter was the season for waterbenders, as summer was for firebenders, it was hosted on the night of the full moon when the waterbender was most powerful. It was also a night to honor Princess Yue when she died and became the moon spirit 70 years ago. Everyone would use small paper boat with a candle and light the candle on fire. Then letting the boat drift in the ocean, to honor the Princess, at midnight.

Kiara thought for a moment before nodding.

"Great! Let's meet back here at 7, when the festival starts!" Iroh walked back toward the temple.

After a few moments later, Bolin showed up.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kiara asked back, glancing coldly at the earthbender.

"Well, you're my girlfriend aren't you? We're supposed to go together?"

Kiara was about to give a stinging retort, before stopping to think.

"_Why doesn't he remember? Or is he faking it? Maybe—Oh! He was drunk so of course he doesn't remember…"_ Kiara thought.

"Bolin? Do remember what happened exactly last week?"

Bolin was confused, and then he remembered. "Oh yeah, I woke up and found myself on the couch in the pro-bending attic, you know, where Mako and me used to live? My head really hurt for some reason and I smelled like cactus juice… I guess it was because I went to get something to drink the night before."

After thinking for a few moments Kiara asked, "Do you love me, Bolin? Be honest."

Bolin looked shocked, "Of course I do! Why would you say something like that? Was it something I said that night?"

Even though Kiara couldn't earthbend anymore, she could still sense his heartbeat which was going very fast.

"Oh yeah? Are you sure you weren't just using me to get to Korra?" Her face was just inches away from his and he was being to sweat under the pressure. "Do you think this is some kind of game to you? That you can use girls like this? You probably thought that any girl could do but chose me instead because you knew I would fall for something like this!"

Kiara stopped to catch her breath and stared at Bolin with furious icy-blue eyes that could cause anyone to cower in fear.

Bolin was speechless, he had absolutely nothing to say, which caused Kiara to begin to wonder whether what she said was true or it was just shocking and she was wrong.

"_**Answer**_ me," Kiara whispered dangerously low.

Bolin took a deep breath and whispered, "Fine, it's true, I'm sorry about what I did. I know it's wrong but you have to understand that I really still love Korra! We're _perfect_ for each other!"

She shook her head slowly. "No, nothing you could ever do will ever make me forgive you."

Kiara turned away from him and began to walk away from Bolin as she felt his gaze still on her, but she never turned around, she will never want to turn around and see him more than a stranger because that's what he is to her now.

* * *

It was around 7 o'clock when Kiara arrived at the spot where she and Iroh talked that morning. She found the firebender gazing out into the ocean, his amber eyes looked dreamily as though remembering something that happened long ago. Kiara didn't want to disturb him so she decided to come back in a few minutes. She walked around the Temple where everyone was laughing, dancing, and having a good time. Lanterns were set up which lit every corner of the Temple. As Kiara was admiring the beautiful lanterns, she heard giggling behind her. She turned around and saw Bolin with a girl who looked like she was from the Fire Nation. Kiara immediately recognized her from the pro-bending games Kiara went to cheer on the Fire Ferrets. The girl would always be looking at Bolin shyly when he blew kisses into the audience every time they won the game.

Bolin caught her staring at them and smirked at Kiara.

All she wanted to do was rip the smirk right off his face, right then and there. The girl noticed he was staring at something, but by the time she turned around to see who he was smirking at, Kiara was already walking away.

By the time she went back to Iroh, he was already starting to look for her.

"Hey Kiara, where were you?" Iroh asked.

"Sorry, I saw that you were deep in thought so I decided to explore around the temple a bit." Kiara replied then handed him a big piece of cooked meat on a stick. "Here, I got you this."

Iroh took the stick. "Thanks."

Kiara chuckled. "It must have taken them forever to persuade Tenzin to have meat stands on the Temple, since you know; we're only allowed to eat vegetables?"

Iroh laughed too, and then suggested that they should go to the mainland first since it was where the restaurants and more activities were.

As they rode the ferry to the mainland, Iroh handed Kiara a lotus flower. She felt a little annoyed about how hard Iroh was trying to get her attention, even when many would say it was sweet. While Iroh wasn't looking, Kiara froze the flower and shattered it. Iroh turned around a few moments later and asked.

"What happened to the flower?"

Kiara pretended to care. "I sorry, I think I dropped it into the water!"

Iroh smiled. "It's okay, I got you another one." He handed it to her.

She gave a fake smile. "Thanks."

Iroh and Kiara were sitting at a table in Narook's Seaweed Noodlery.

"It's almost like we're on a date, right?" Iroh asked jokingly.

Kiara nearly choked on the tea she was drinking.

"Yeah…" She replied, trying to smile.

"_How long am I going to endure this?" _Kiara asked herself. _"But it can't be too bad, right? Just enjoy the festival with Iroh tonight…" _

* * *

They walked around the city after eating, played many games and activities, and watched a few plays going on. Kiara was actually enjoying the night and even made some jokes about being on a date with Iroh. They finally decided to go back to the Air Temple after putting a paper boat into the ocean when the clock struck midnight, and wanted to enjoy the rest of the night there. Kiara and Iroh reached to the edge of a cliff overlooking Republic City and the ocean.

"I had a great time with you Iroh; I was able to forget Bolin the whole time."

"It's Bolin's fault for not realizing what a great and beautiful girl you are." Iroh murmured. Kiara blushed. The firebender leaned down and gently kissed her. Instead of pushing him away, Kiara kissed him back, much to her surprise. She felt very relaxed at the touch of his lips. He pulled away and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Kiara."

Kiara stared at him in shock.

"What?" She asked.

"I loved you since we met at the Southern Water Tribe. I was heartbroken when you refused my proposal. I thought you didn't feel the same, but now, you do."

Kiara shook her head. "No! Iroh, I just broke up with Bolin, how do you expect me to fall in love with you in one night?"

Anger flared in Iroh's amber eyes. "What is it about Bolin that makes him so special? We've known each other longer, so why him? Do you still love him? He broke your heart! He used you, for spirits sake!"

It was Kiara's turn to be furious. "How dare you say that! How do you even now? Korra told you didn't she? And yes, maybe I still do like Bolin, but not love. He had his chance to keep it but he decided to throw it away for my sister!"

"Yes, Korra told me along with Mako, but why do you still want Bolin? I loved you for so long!"

Kiara turned her back to him. "Then stop loving me, because I, no matter how long, would ever return those feelings! Why don't you go with Asami?"

Asami and Kiara had become friends after meeting for the first time. They didn't get to hang out often since Asami had to run Future Industries after her father was thrown in jail.

"But I don't want to be with Asami! I want to be with you!" Iroh protested.

"No, you don't. I've seen the way you look at her; you may think you love me, but you don't. You're just angry that I rejected you time after time. You're just trying to prove to yourself that you could get me to like you more than a friend."

Iroh said nothing, just stared at the ground. Kiara turned back to face him and walked toward him. She placed a hand on his chest where his heart was.

"Just admit it, Iroh. Let your heart let go of the past."

Iroh still didn't say anything. Instead, the Fire Nation Prince walked back toward the Temple, thinking hard about what Kiara had said. Kiara watched him with a small smile, happy that she helped him. She heard a rustle of leaves nearby and saw Bolin watching her.

"What are you doing Bolin?" The waterbender asked.

Bolin ignored her question. "Is it true that you still have feelings for me?"

Kiara wasn't bothered by the fact that he eavesdropped on their conversation. She sighed. "I don't know. It's just confusing right now."

There was silence. Bolin just stared at her while she looked out blankly at the ocean.

"Kiara, I'm sorry."

The waterbender sighed. "You just don't get it, do you? You used me to get to Korra when she's with Mako, your brother!"

"Can't we at least be friends?"

Kiara didn't answer his question. Instead, "Where's your date?"

Bolin shrugged. "I told her that I didn't want to be anything closer than a friend. She got pissed and left. I'm glad though, she agrees with everything I say! It's like she doesn't have a mind of her own!"

Kiara snorted. "Typical."

"Hey, you were like that when we were dating." Bolin replied.

They stood there for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

"We never really dated, remember? You used me to get to Korra…" Kiara muttered at last.

Bolin didn't say anything. Kiara began walking back to the Temple to go to bed.

"Good night, Kiara," Bolin called from behind.

Kiara felt tears sliding down her cheek as being in the presence of the boy who broke her heart were too much. She whipped the tears away and turned her head toward Bolin.

"Good night."

* * *

Kiara woke up gasping from her dream and looked at the clock beside her bed. It was 2:45 am. She slumped back down onto her pillow. It was the 3rd time she had woken up from a nightmare in the same hour. The nightmare was the same every time she closed her eyes after waking up. Kiara turned her body toward the window and tried to get the image out of her head. In her dream, she saw someone being slaughtered. She couldn't tell who it was, but defiantly knew it was someone she knew. Kiara watched the whole thing happen before her eyes and was powerless to do anything. When she would attempt to help, the monster that had killed the victim would turn and stare at her with the most terrifying pair of red eyes that would make you freeze where you are. The monster would then lunge at Kiara with long and sharp claws. And all she could do was screaming as the monster began to tear at her body.

Kiara knew it was a sign if she had the same dream over and over again. But she ignored it, which was one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

"How could such a horrible monster be real?" Kiara asked herself over and over.

Kiara closed her eyes as the nightmares began to vanish from her mind and quiet dreams came instead.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think about this chapter! Please review! ;)**


	9. Let's Be Friends

**Yes I know, it's been over 6 months since I've updated. School has been VERY busy but thank spirits it's finally over! I'll be posting regularly like before now, so keep watch! Please R&R! ;)**

_Kiara & Bolin_

A month had passed since the Winter Solstice Festival, and Kiara hasn't changed much. Although she would leave the room to eat and go outside once in awhile, she still spent a majority of her time in her room, staring outside.

It was another perfect day outside, Kiara sitting on her bed and staring out the window when Korra walked into her room.

"Hey Kiara, do you want to come with me, Mako, and Bolin at sunset to Republic City Park?" She asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine with just staying in here." Kiara replied, not tearing her gaze away from the window.

Korra sighed and sat on the edge of Kiara's bed.

"Why are you still staying in your room all the time? Is it still because of what Bolin did?"

Kiara shook her head. "No, actually I've gotten over the fact that he used me."

Korra looked confused. "Really?"

"After staying in here for awhile has made me realize that the main reason why I was so angry was not because of Bolin, instead was that people always chose you and not me… like everyone back home."

"That's not true, Kiara." Korra mumbled, feeling guilty.

"Yes, it is." Kiara retorted, turning her head to face her sister with anger in her eyes. "You know it's true so stop pretending it's not!"

Korra stared into Kiara's eyes, not knowing what to say, so she decided to leave her in peace for awhile. Korra got up and walked toward the door, before turning to face Kiara.

"I understand that there are people who choose me rather than you, but you shouldn't keep clinging onto that fact. Instead, open your eyes to those who choose and care about you, like me." She paused for a moment. "I'll wait by the bay if you change your mind about going to the park." With that she left the room and closed the door gently.

Kiara stared at where her sister stood, pondering over Korra's words. She sighed and continued to look outside. But this time, for the first time in months, Kiara didn't feel so lonely anymore.

* * *

Kiara took a deep breath, opened her door, and stepped outside into the hall.

"_Are you sure you want to go?"_ A voice in her mind prodded her doubts. "_How long has it been since you've stepped outside of your room? Probably 2 weeks…"_

"Don't remind me." She hissed to herself.

Kiara was hoping to head toward the bay without anyone noticing, but just as she stepped outside of the Women's dormitory, she spotted Iroh pacing not far from there.

"_Damn it! He's the last person I'd want to run into right now!"_ Kiara silently cursed.

She tried to hide somewhere, but Iroh had already spotted her.

"Hey, Kiara!" He called out, waving to her.

Kiara waved back, trying her best to look enthusiastic. Her heart sank as he walked over to her.

"Where are you going?" Iroh asked.

"Oh, I'm going to Republic City Park with Korra, Mako, and Bolin."

Iroh frowned when she mentioned Bolin's name.

"Oh yeah, Korra said something about going there, but I'm really busy so I can't come."

Kiara tried to look disappointed. "Really? That's too bad."

They both stood there, not knowing what to say to each other before Iroh remembered something.

"Kiara, I've thought a lot about what you've said during the Winter Solstice Festival."

Kiara became interested quickly. "So, what's your answer?"

Iroh hesitated. "Your right. I was so caught up with the past that I just wanted to get revenge…"

"Revenge?"

Iroh chuckled. "Yeah, I know, it's pretty stupid." He sighed. "I'm just glad someone finally got me to realize this."

Kiara turned her head toward the bay, where Korra was waiting for her, and smiled. "Well, you're not alone."

* * *

Kiara jumped down a cliff and headed toward Korra, who stood next to the dock where the ferry was.

"Seriously, Kiara? You couldn't have just walked down the stairs _right there_?" Korra pointed to the stairs a few feet away.

Kiara shrugged. "Stairs are for squares."

Korra looked confused. "What?"

"Just something I heard from others."

Korra still looked confused but shrugged. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't take such risks."

"Are you kidding? You ALWAYS take risks!" Kiara exclaimed. "Plus, it was only a ten feet drop from up there."

"Whatever, but just be careful next time. One wrong move while coming down can kill you. Like trying to adjust your position or something."

Kiara rolled her eyes as she headed toward the ferry.

"Wait, you're seriously going to take the ferry? We can just swim to get to mainland." Korra asked.

"Fine."

Right before Kiara dove into the ocean, Korra stopped her.

"Let's have a race."

Kiara huffed. "Okay, fine!" But playfulness shone in her eyes. "You're going to lose anyway."

Not waiting for Korra's reply, she jumped into the water, with Korra close behind. Kiara created a thick ice wall in Korra's path before propelling herself with waterbending. The avatar easily shattered the ice and used waterbending to push Kiara away. She resurfaced to breathe and watched Korra race away toward Republic City.

"Don't think I'm going to let you win!" Kiara shouted and created a waterspout that sent her high into the air before using firebending to propel herself once again. Right as Korra jumped out of the water to get onto dry land, Kiara smashed into her as both sisters landed into the water again. They resurfaced and glanced at each other before laughing.

"See isn't this fun?" Korra asked, still laughing. "It's been so long since we've had fun together like this!"

Kiara nodded, feeling happy again after being inside her room for so long. They got out of the water and dried themselves quickly by waterbending the water away.

"Let's hurry, Mako and Bolin must have been waiting for us for awhile now!" Kiara replied, looking at the sun that has almost vanished against the horizon.

* * *

Once they got to Republic City Park, Mako and Bolin were waiting beside the fountain and seemed somewhat angry.

"Where have you—" Bolin broke off, staring at Kiara. "Oh, you decided to come?" He asked, not trying to sound mean.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Kiara asked slowly.

"Oh no, no no no, that's not what I meant! I was just surprised because—" Bolin began.

"No, I know what you mean, its okay." Kiara replied, amused.

Korra and Mako glanced at each other awkwardly.

"We're, uh, going to go over here…" Mako said as he and Korra walked over to a tree a few yards away.

Bolin watched them walk away and then glanced at Kiara.

"I'm glad you could make it." Bolin mumbled.

"Yeah, me too," Kiara responded.

They didn't speak for a few moments which felt like ages to Kiara.

Kiara gave a heavy sigh. "Bolin, I don't want this."

The earthbender looked confused. "What?"

"Every time we see each other, everything becomes awkward, as if it's our first time meeting each other."

It was Bolin's time to sigh. "I know what you mean and I really hate it too. Why can't we just be friends and actually act like friends?"

"I guess we just aren't trying," Kiara murmured. "I mean, do you really want to be friends? The last time we were friends was before we 'got together.'"

He nodded. "Yes, I do. And Kiara, again I'm so sorry about what I did. I don't know what I was thinking!"

"I know Bolin. I've known you for a long time, you aren't like this."

"So, we're good?" Bolin asked hopefully.

Kiara smiled. "Yeah, we're good."

"In that case…" Bolin pushed her into the fountain and ran off laughing.

Kiara jumped out, dried herself quickly and shot fireballs at the earthbender.

"Get back here Bolin!" Kiara shouted, though she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Try and catch me!"

Bolin kept running as fast through the trees as he could until he stopped by a large tree, panting for breath.

"I think I lost her," He mumbled to himself.

Blue eyes flashed among the bushes before Kiara hurtled herself at him. Bolin let out a high pitch scream before rolling down a hill together and landing into one of the ponds. They resurfaced laughing and gasping for breath.

"And you people said I can't have fun!" Kiara exclaimed.

"You can't," Bolin said staring at her with playfulness in his eyes.

Kiara gave him an evil look and created a water jet that pushed him all the way to the end of the pond.

The waterbender got up from the pond and was so busy laughing that she didn't notice the Bolin had vanished until a few moments later.

"Bolin?" Kiara called. She called a few more times before a cold dreaded feeling crept into her body. What if Bolin had drowned? Surely he would've called for help? "Bolin?" She called again more frantically. Again there was silence. Mako and Korra then trotted over.

"Kiara, where's Bolin?" Mako asked, a little worried.

"I'm not sure—" Kiara wasn't able to finish the sentence as Bolin had popped out of the water and pulled Kiara in again. She flailed her arms around as Bolin kept her underwater for a few seconds. Finally, he let her go and watched her gasping for breath.

"I thought waterbenders could hold their breath for longer than a minute underwater," Bolin replied, staring at her with amusement.

"Not when their suddenly _dragged_ into the water!" Kiara exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Well, it's your fault for blasting me all the way across the pond."

They started sending small waves of water at each other playfully as Korra and Mako watched, smiling.

"Looks like you two kids had fun," Mako finally replied after watching them for a few moments.

Kiara stopped splashing water and stared at the firebender. "Probably not as much fun as you two. You guys were making out nearly the entire time we were here!"

Bolin laughed at them as the couple blushed with embarrassment.

"Shut up," Korra muttered and sent a huge wave of water crashing down on Kiara and Bolin.

"Anyway, it's time to go back to the Air Temple." Mako replied, still blushing somewhat.

"What? But we just got here!" Bolin complained.

"We've been here for nearly an hour and a half!" Korra retorted.

"Oh, interesting. So tell me, is that the longest both of you have made out?" Bolin asked with a sly smile.

"Alright, that's it." Mako muttered and jumped into the pond, looking ready to strangle both of them.

Kiara grabbed hold of Bolin and propelled both of them all the way across the lake, with them laughing so hard. Korra jumped into the pond, grabbed Mako and also propelled themselves after Kiara and Bolin.

* * *

Eventually, Korra and Mako caught Kiara and Bolin before leaving Republic City and taught them a little lesson. All four of them managed to arrive back to Air Temple Island soaking wet with Tenzin looking at them disapprovingly.

"How did this happen?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh, you know what we, teenagers, are like, Tenzin." Korra stated coolly.

Tenzin was about to burst with anger when Pema walked over to him to calm him down.

"Leave them be, Tenzin. You know Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan are going to be like this while they're growing up so you should get used to it now."

Tenzin sighed as Pema lead him away.

"Thanks Pema!" Korra called out as she and Kiara bended the water out of all their clothes.

"Well, it's getting late, I'm going to bed," Kiara began. "Also, I want to thank all of you for today. It was great to be out again and just have fun."

Korra smiled. "I told you that you should come out of your room and relax."

They all gathered together for a group hug as Naga, Toby, and Pabu ran toward them, crashing into the whole group, licking and letting out happy barks as they all laughed.

* * *

Kiara jumped onto bed, exhausted from the whole day. Toby sat down beside her bed and nuzzled her legs. Kiara sat up and petted the wolf's head.

"Today was so fun, Toby! It was nice to get off the island. I'll bring you to the park the next time we go, okay? And I'll ask Korra and Bolin to bring Naga and Pabu so you'll all enjoy it too!" Toby licked her hand happily.

After washing up, Kiara was finally able to go to bed and closed her eyes, praying to the spirits that they'll give her pleasant dreams, unlike the one with the monster that kept showing up in her dreams every night.

"_Does it mean something? It has to, if I keep seeing it every time I close my eyes. But what could it mean? So far there've been no signs at all… What kind of thing even exists in this world?_

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 9! Again, sorry for not updating for SOOOOO long! Please review! ;)**


	10. IMPORTANT

Hey everyone! So after reading the whole story of "Life in Republic City" I decided to rewrite the chapters, **but not deleting the story**, just **replacing** each chapter after I'm done editing and changing some stuff. **The whole basic plot is still the same, I just want to fix a few errors, clear up some things so the later chapters would make more sense, and change some stuff.** Please keep checking back on the story (since you won't know if I replaced a story without reading it) as I edit, and read the story again (sorry!), so you will understand later chapters better. The 10th chapter should be up by tomorrow.

Anyway, thank you all for reading and supporting me till now and I hope you will continue to read this story as it goes! And again, I'm really sorry about this


End file.
